1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods to manage the power consumption of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of power management, various operating systems such as those recently released by Microsoft Corp. provide the ability for users to proactively configure specific power management configurations. Additionally, power management applications, such as Screebl, are available that control the screen timeout of an android phone based on the orientation of the phone.